User talk:Googlydoe
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Berrybrick (Talk) 23:48, December 11, 2011 |} Re: (from answers wiki) * Hi, sorry you'd have to ask that, I'm not sure and he set the answers wiki up so should know. 05:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Warning http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=TECHNIC&curid=5049&diff=865101&oldid=824210, http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=TECHNIC&curid=5049&diff=865103&oldid=865102, http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=BIONICLE&curid=1552&diff=865097&oldid=861694, http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=6822_Space_Shuttle&curid=13288&diff=865150&oldid=865114, plus 16 changes to Wooden Toys. Consider this your first and last warning for such edits. 06:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Advertising sign up blogs * Hello, . I have been noticing recently that you've been advertising your recent Star Wars sign up blog on various talk pages (here, here, and possibly other places). Please refrain from doing such actions in the future (unless there is expressed permission from the user(s) permitting you to do so). Thanks. 04:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *:It's totally fine. You didn't know, just remember not to next time. :) Thank you! 05:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) LSCStealthNinja 14:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Hi, sorry I'm not sure what to tell you, I can't say I've ever come across that problem. All I can suggest is to try editing it now and see if the problem's gone. Sorry, 23:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ** Forum:Would you like to play a game? 00:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Heartlake Move Hello. Just so you know, my RPG, The Battle of Heartlake, has been moved here. 00:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what you mean. 00:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) TMP Wiki Here's the link. The wiki isn't finished. www.themagicportal.wikia.com --DaMaelstromGuy 13:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Please don't spam links to other wikis, or create blogs advertising them. Thanks, Awards Some Super Awards P.S. Your set was too simple. It was two minifigures battling. :P Better luck next time, you have potential! :D ;) Ninjago Contest! LMFS (talk) 16:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Caption Contest 1 Thanks for your participation! --Omega X.23 (talk) 13:55, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Magic Portal Wiki No, im not working on it anymore. You can work on it if you want. --DaMaelstromGuy (talk) 16:36, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Proper Use of the Trademark Hey, Googlydoe. I noticed that in your edits of Emmet you misused the LEGO trademark. Any of the other Brickipedians will tell you that the LEGO trademark should ALWAYS be written in all capital letters, and should NEVER be followed by a plural "s". The following is from this legal info page on the LEGO website. Proper Use of the LEGO Trademark on a Web Site If the LEGO trademark is used at all, it should always be used as an adjective, not as a noun. For example, say "MODELS BUILT OF LEGO BRICKS". Never say "MODELS BUILT OF LEGOs"... Further information can be found in the LEGO Fair Play Brochure. There is a link to it at the top of this page. Thanks!--Readingrancor11 (talk) 02:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Re LEGO Movie I think that having an article formatted like the Ninjago (World) article is what all the LEGO movie worlds should be on here. It should be called something like List of The LEGO Movie Locations.-- 13:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) hi HI So hey googlydoe I am CheetahBricks and come check me out! If you did, then just delete this message. CheetahBricks Return? http://lego-movie-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fan_Fictions Remember that wiki you joined? Well, I was thinking about reviving it! Would you like to return to the wiki? It's kinda lonely... "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 04:55, July 4, 2014 (UTC)Flip The Frog PS: This is actually Meme911, but I renamed myself into GagBuster70, which I hated, so I asked Wikia if I could sock. ONCE. Not for trolling purposes. PPS: If you want to return, please invite ALOT of your friends on here. Well I asked Doglover if he wanted to do it, so ask him first.--Toa Matau 19:08, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry/News Blog Hi Googlydoe, First of all, I want to say sorry I didn't respond to your message on my talk page it was wrong of me and I was also away for a couple days. Anyway, You can make a news blog if you want. You also did an amazing job on it. Keep up the good work! Sincerely,DOGLOVER129 Hello Googlydoe! i am very sorry on the Will the sequel be terrible? blog. you see I am just giving out ideas and I am not trying to be mean or dumb in that way. and just expressing my self by giving out ideas to make the lego move franchise stronger. if the idea is good use it in a spin off or a comic book. if the idea is bad. just scrap it away and self it so nothing can go wrong. i am apologizing for my actions and i am very sorry for giving out bad ideas. Re Yes.--Toa Matau You can make it.--Toa Matau I asked Wikia to help him out.--Toa Matau 10:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Googlydoe!! You are our LEGO Spring Contest winner. Can you please send your mailing address to ariana@wikia-inc.com to redeem your prize! Thanks :) Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 21:06, April 30, 2015 (UTC)